<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Words by mysteriousmagicx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499105">Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousmagicx/pseuds/mysteriousmagicx'>mysteriousmagicx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Modern AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:15:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousmagicx/pseuds/mysteriousmagicx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader has bad thoughts but luckily she has Levi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Levi Ackerman/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There are negative/depressive thoughts in this story, so bear that in mind.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Y/N) rests her head on Levi’s shoulder as he plays a slow tune. She loves moments like these, where it’s just them and the music. Levi shifts, one arm going around her waist while his other hand continues to glide over the keys of the piano.</p><p>Something else mingles with his melody. It pelts against the walls and roof of the mansion, little taps filling the air.</p><p>(Y/N) lifts her head. Outside the window is gloomy. It’s like a blanket was thrown over the sun, extinguishing the warm glow. Droplets slide down the windowpane. Suddenly, a sound like a whip cracking in the air booms. She jumps, clutching Levi’s arm tightly. Flashes appear outside, illuminating the world briefly before the darkness returns.</p><p>(Y/N) whimpers as the sky roars, the sound deafening in her ears.</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay.” Levi murmurs, the tune stopping. Now it’s just the pitter patter against the house. He brings her close to his chest, his fingers weaving through her tresses.</p><p>His warmth is comforting, but not enough to shield her from the spikes of anxiety as each boom gets louder and louder. It shakes her to the very core. Her body trembles, tears leaking from her eyes as she fists his shirt in her hands.</p><p>
  <em>Can’t you do anything right!?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why are you such a failure?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I thought you were good!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Worthless!</em>
</p><p>Why did people yell at her so much? She did all she could to please everyone, why wasn’t it enough? Why was she not good enough?</p><p>Levi picks her up, cradling her close to his body. Her sobs bounce off the walls as he walks down the halls. Curling herself into a ball in his arms, she tries to block it out. The angry and disappointed faces, the hurtful words that were equivalent to small knives, the feeling of worthlessness inside her.</p><p>There’s numerous cuts on her body. Not literally, but it hurts just as much. She can’t see them on her skin, but they’re inside her head. They haunt her. The words never left her alone. They whisper inside her ear, opening old wounds, plunging the knife deeper and deeper until it pricks her heart. She’s stuck in a dark room where she can’t see, the words attacking her at every angle. They’re all around her but she could do nothing but curl up into a ball and cry.</p><p>Levi enters their bedroom. It’s dark, just like outside. He sets her gently down on the bed. He joins her, turning her body to face him. Even in the dark his steel orbs sparkle.</p><p>Holding her face in his hands, he presses his lips against her temple, his coal strands brushing against her skin.</p><p>“You’re more than enough.” Levi says, his soft voice reaching her.</p><p>A sob catches in her throat. He kisses the tip of her nose.</p><p>“You are loved.”</p><p>There’s a sliver of light in the room filled with whispers.</p><p>Soft lips touch her cheek. “You have worth.” His lips linger on her skin.</p><p>More light pours in, the voices screeching in pain. They start to vanish. His voice grows louder.</p><p>Levi kisses her other cheek. “You deserve everything.”</p><p>Levi is there, holding the door open with his hand out. There is light behind him. (Y/N) takes his hand, allowing the light to wash over her, flushing the darkness out of the room. It’s just her and him.</p><p>His lips hover over her own. “I love you.”</p><p>Levi kisses her deeply, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Her hands flatten over his chest, his heartbeat sending vibrations through her fingers. His voice…it always dispel the haunting words inside her head. His music calms her. His warmth mends her cuts. His love for her heals the cracks in her heart. He makes her feel like everything was going to be okay.</p><p>(Y/N) believes everything he says to her. He has always been there for her.</p><p>She loves this man with all her heart. The only one who wasn’t like the rest of them. The only one who appreciated her, cherished her. The only one who saw  something inside her, that little spark underneath the darkness. He was the only one she could be happy with.</p><p>Levi pulls away, but remains close. His breath warms her chilled skin.</p><p>“Are you okay?” He inquires, studying her features closely.</p><p>Her lips curve upwards, the light dancing in her eyes. “I am now.”</p><p>“Good. Don’t listen to them.”</p><p>Levi brings her to his chest. Her eyelids slide shut, savoring the warmth of his arms around her body. His heartbeat is loud and clear, pounding steadily like a drum. His heartbeat is her favorite song. It sings to her, luring her mind into a place where only she and Levi exists.</p><p>His heartbeat creates a barrier that not even the angered sky could penetrate.</p><p>“Thank you…,” Her voice is barely audible, but his sharp ears picked it up.</p><p>“I’m here for you no matter what.” Levi says, burying his face in her hair.</p><p>(Y/N ) slips into slumber with a smile on her face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>